1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a drive arrangement for a motor vehicle composed of at least one transmission driveable by an engine that has a drive shaft coupleable with the engine, for example a transmission input shaft, as well as at least one driven shaft, for example a transmission output shaft, which are drivingly connected with one another.
2. Description of the Related Art
A transmission for such a drive arrangement has been proposed in WO 90/05252, for example. An adjustable eccentric drive arrangement is provided by that transmission on an input shaft that is driveable by an engine and forms a drive shaft relative to the transmission, wherein the eccentric drive arrangement is connected with two driven shafts through connecting-rod-like connecting elements that form output shafts relative to the transmission. The driven shafts are driven utilizing freewheel units, which are provided between the connecting elements and those shafts.